To Serve A Cause
by ComradeDelta
Summary: Delta wakes up, and just wants to be with his damn daughter. Just wait and read how this Daughter-Finder becomes a communist revolutionary of Rapture!


**TO SERVE A CAUSE**

 **C.1**

 **COMRADE DELTA**

In the deepest depths of the Atlantic Ocean, there was a city named Rapture. Rapture was a marvel of scientific and engineering ingenuity, great towering buildings, built to withstand the immense pressure of the ocean floor.

One man would call this city a utopia, a wiser man would doubt that. Rapture was a miracle of science, yes, but it wasn't sustainable.

Human beings are taught to be greedy from the day they were birthed, it simply was ingrained in our society, the need for food to survive. Survival was the skill that our ancestors passed on down to us, to remain alive at any cost, steal, kill, maim, it's self-preservation.

I am going to tell you a story, the story, of a man who was changed, but then changed the world, the

story, of Subject Delta.

* * *

Delta woke with a start, the bang of the pistol still echoing in his mind, to a pale azure lightning dancing across his eyes, still dizzy, he glanced around to his surroundings, it was a small hallway, flooded with water.

He looked up, to see the large blue letter proclaiming 'VITA-CHAMBER' and slowly got to his knees and stood up.

"Hello? Hello — can you hear me? Your-your signal, it is very faint..." a women's voice echoed inside his helmet, Delta jerked in sudden surprise, he hadn't expected a voice to come out of the void, Delta tried speaking back, but it only came out as a small whisper, unable to be heard by the voice sensitive radio in his helmet.

He peered at his surroundings once more, noticing the scrawled 'BABYLON HAS FALLEN" on the wall across from him.

He started walking forwards, going up the stairs next to the words, and found his path blocked by overgrown coral, he swung his drill, making quick work of the coral, and crouched through the small opening, and was greeted by a hallway, pillars fallen over, the whole place was in horrible shape, he mused, what had happened in the following years of his passing?

Turning right into a large pool room – he was greeted with a ghastly shriek, a lithe form jumped from one side of the pool to the other, a pothole in its helmet glowing scarlet red.

"SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ!" Delta screamed in fear, What in the actual fuck happened to Rapture after he died? Speaking of that part, who in the hell dragged a seven hundred pound dead Big Daddy into a Vita-Chamber, and what was their bloody motive?

Walking forwards, he quickly made 2 laps around the room, searching for anything that was salvageable, finding a couple of things full of potted meat, and a drill-oil canister, which he emptied into his drill, the vial slowly rising, until the needle rested on FULL.

There was a corpse on a mattress also, which he searched and recovered several dollars from, He then wandered over to what seemed to be a large generator, sparks flying from it, onto the ground.

Leaning on the generator, was an Audio Diary, a device which everyone in Rapture seemed to have. Pressing PLAY on the diary, he listened to the voice that emanated from it, yes, he supposed that if you felt water on your head, that meant something very bad in Rapture.

He put down the diary, and decided to head through the large threshold. Turning left, he was almost ran into by a woman, he jerked backwards, and her head exploded, brain matter going off into many directions. " _Jesus_ " he muttered, approaching the body and turning towards where the shots came from, a man stood there, eyes crazed, and covered in blood.

Delta wasn't very fazed, he had seen many a splicer, their crazed hunger for ADAM had led him to several run ins, where they had tried to steal his 'adopted daughter', Of course, as was his duty to his Eleanor, he defended her.

Delta pitied Eleanor, he knew of the terrible, and inhuman actions in Rapture, in fact, as a Big Daddy, he knew it first hand. Speaking of which, he had to find Eleanor, and take her back from that awful Sofia 'blah blah human nature', and 'blah blah, I'm king bitch' Lamb, god, what if a man/creature of debatable sanity wanted to just chill with his damn daughter?

Ah, yes, where was he? Ah, drilling the splicer's brain in. Delta did just that, and looted both the bodies. Heading forwards, he went to the left and towards a counter, behind it was, again scrawled white letters, 'LAMB IS WATCHING'.

Feeling childish yet gleeful, Delta spotted the leftover spray can, and picked it up. Slowly, he sprayed out 'LAMB IS A DUMB BITCH!', finished, he looked at it with pride, as a giant lumbering dude in a scuba-suit, it was a quite dexterous feat that he had achieved.

Towards the left, an EVE dispenser glinted innocently in the low-light, Delta quickly ran over to it, and pressed the button with DISPENSE on it.

Delta roared in glee, Yes! It was still working, he stood there for a couple of minutes, repetitively pressing the button, until he had 5 entire needles of EVE. EVE could be quite hard to get by, and EVE dispensers were only available to a couple of workplaces, and not the public at all.

Happy with this new development, Delta continued to the next room with a spring in his step, and stopped in sudden and very obvious confusion, it was a gatherer's garden, but... there was a wagon with a teddy bear and a plasmid of all things.

Delta started worrying about his sanity for a second, and waved a hand in front of his face, then, he laughed and started running over to God's gift for him!

All of a sudden, a violent and blaring headache appeared in his mind, and a young girl stood in front of him on a white canvas.

"Father..."

Yep, definitely insane.

 _ **An: I'm quite open to reveiws and such, winky face winky face. ;)**_

 _ **VIVA LA REVOLUTION TO ANY COMRADES OUT THERE!**_


End file.
